I'll Knock Some Sense Into You
by Hayato Kazuya
Summary: Miku and Luka are field operatives in a secret organization and are partners. After 4 years, Miku confronts the missing Luka as an enemy, determined to bring Luka back, she'll go to whatever lengths and methods possible to bring her parter back. Sci-fi/Adventure/Friendship and Romance is involved


**Well, tried my hand at an action theme, plus, having played too much metal gear rising, this is what the result is. This was made 3 months ago XD**

**I dun own vocaloid, only Project Diva games**

As the smoke spread, Miku looked up to see what caused the damage. "Gakupo, what's the XIFF readings?!" Miku barked an order and Gakupo went to look for the data Miku needed.

"It says nothing! There's no data from the thing that just dropped in!" Gakupo remarked.

"Damn, of all things to happen, it's an unknown XIFF...I'll take care of this then, what's the ETA before the attack launches?!" Miku barked again, agitated that there's an XIFF being that's still covered in smoke.

"ETA in 30 minutes! MIKU! YOU HAVE TO GET PASSED THAT HIDDEN OPPONENT OR DISABLE THE CONTROL PANELS! IT'S LINKED TO THE MAIN AI SYSTEM! EVEN IF YOU DON'T TAKE CARE OF THE OPPONENT, AS LONG AS YOU DESTROY THE CONTROL PANEL, THE ATTACK WON'T PROCEED!" Gakupo barked across the communicator.

As the smoke slowly cleared, Miku went into her ready stance, two high frequency ninjatos wielded back handed as she advanced her left arm out and put her right close to her chest, ready to counter off and fight whatever that thing is.

When the smoke finally cleared, a being stepped out clearly, wielding a high frequency naginata and also went to an offensive stance, Miku's face contorted into shock and horror as her opponent lunged forward with the intent to kill.

"LUKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miku croaked as she successfully deflected one of Luka's lunge attacks. "LUKA! STOP! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!" Miku shouted at Luka to make sense , but the pinkette ignored her pleas and continued her attack.

As Miku continued to dodge and parry Luka's attacks, lots of precious minutes have gone down the drain.

"MIKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL BATTLING WITH LUKA! 25 MINUTES HAVE PASSED! THE WORLD IS IN DANGER ON A PLANETARY SCALE!" Gakupo interrupted while Miku was still in a deadlock with Luka.

"I KNOW! JUST SHUT UP! LUKA WON'T LISTEN AND SHE'S JUST BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!" Miku shouted back at her C.O. and mission handler. Seeing that Luka won't give up, Miku just thought of a plan to hamper up the control panels instead.

Miku ran away, hoping that her speed can outrun Luka, much to her chagrin, Luka was behind Miku, she didn't mind, only focused to screw up the control panels and deal with Luka later. As the machines came into view, she hastened her pace and just slashed away randomly at the machines, hoping it will short circuit and catch fire, apparently, it wasn't just Miku who hacked away at the control panel, to her surprise, Luka was also hacking away.

After a few minutes have passed, the entire control room was destroyed. "Miku, good job! CRISIS AVERTED! LET'S GET YOU HOME BEFORE YOU GET SWAMPED WITH THEIR UG'S!" Gakupo roared.

"NOT YET! I'M BRINING LUKA BACK!" Miku shouted back.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET OUT!" Gakupo pounded on the panel as Miku continued to argue.

"DAMN...Guess I'll have to subdue her by force and drag her with me, got it?!" Miku roared through the communicator and Gakupo nodded with his reply. "JUST. GET. OUT. ALIVE."

Miku continued to run amidst the place that's crumbling down because of the main AI unit that exploded and triggered a chain reaction. As Miku continued to run, ignoring all the armed cyborgs in front of her, evading rockets and deflecting the bullets with her ninjato before sheathing it back, Miku looked behind and found Luka still going after her.

"Damn you're persistent, no matter, you'll get what you want." Miku huffed as she picked the pace and ran faster. After a few seconds, the two female cyborgs made it out and the entire place crashed down, Miku jumped and did a front flip, twirling in the air, as she landed, she simultaneously pulled out her ninjatos back handed and got into her stance, ready to fight Luka.

"Okay, no one to interrupt us now...just what do you want?!" Miku shouted again, trying to find answers, but Luka didn't budge an inch, just stood there as she also went into a ready stance.

Luka lunged forward, twice the speed that she did, Miku was taken aback but she kept her pace. Blades clashed and the fight seemed to drag on for what seems to be forever for Miku, she wanted to see Luka despite her work at the moment, but not like this.

Luka still not uttering a word since she saw Miku, stepped up her game and attacked Miku aggressively than before. Miku tried all she can to fend off all of Luka's attacks until the pinkette pulled in a dirty play.

As Luka continued with her flurry of attacks on Miku, she saw that Miku only focused on defending her strikes, leaving her open. Luka repositioned her grip on the naginata as if holding it like a sword and swung it overhead, Miku saw this and blocked it with her ninjatos. Luka saw this and delivered a left straight on Miku's stomach.

Miku flinched as the wind was knocked out of her despite that her cyborg body still had a light armor plating that can stop a fully armored tank at full speed. The power that Luka put into that hit was surreal, she thought, was her cybernetics upgraded?

As Miku fought to catch her breath and stay eye to eye with Luka, the pinkette withdrew the naginata and sent an upward slash, Miku saw this but was too late, before she can dodge, Luka's blade hit her left eye, scarring Miku and taking out her left eye in the process.

Miku dodged back and put her left backhand on her damaged optics and just brushed it aside, still gotten into her ready stance to fend off Luka.

Luka still had a stony expression on her face, proceeded to rush down on Miku again, this time, with full force as she poured out all techniques to take down Miku.

As Luka began her attacks again on Miku with heavy thrusts and swings from the naginata. Miku also took time to counter attack and successfully cut the naginata's body in half, as Luka staggered for a second, she looked at her damaged weapon in shock.

Miku saw the opening and charged in, taking into account to just incapacitate Luka and bring her back. As Miku neared Luka for a strike, a light flashed and in an instant, there was a torrent of white liquid that appeared out of nowhere, Miku looked around and saw that she lost her right arm and looked at Luka, to her shock, the pinkette had a smug look on her face.

Miku staggered back and fell to one knee as she supported her remaining weight on her left arm as she stabbed her ninjato on the ground. Looking up, she saw Luka walk up to her with the halved naginata now wielded back-handed, like the way Miku held her weapons.

Luka held up the blade against Miku's throat, as she withdrew it and readied for the coup de grâce, a red phosphorus grenade was thrown in front of her. Luka tried to swing the blade just to hit Miku somehow but all she hit was wind, then, a custom black hawk came into view, it's mounted guns blazing at Luka as it neared where they are.

Luka deflected the bullets with ease, but found it extremely annoying that she saw Miku on board the custom black hawk, her savior, a blonde woman with a black cyborg body with a a custom yellow "02" insignia printed across her left shoulder.

Rin held her right hand up into a balled fist, signalling for the gunner to stop firing, he complied as Miku was laid down onto a mat and secured with harnesses to prevent her from moving anymore. Luka took this chance to charge in but just stood in her tracks as Rin glared at her, both her sky-blue eyes glowed red as Rin quickly fished a few high frequency throwing knives from both knife straps situated at her thighs.

Rin threw the knives with precision as she aimed at Luka's head, her purpose wasn't to take out Luka, but to render her vision occupied for the moment as the chopper made its ascent, Luka saw this and lunged forward, seeing to make sure that she finishes what she started.

Rin saw this and let a few knives fly, Luka deflected it but did not expect Rin to be in her face the next second, as Luka raised her weapon for an overhead strike, Rin sent a powerful roundhouse on Luka's side, sending the pinkette flying a few good meters off from where the chopper is.

Rin slowly retracted her leg as she slowly put it on the ground and caught up to the chopper, she jumped and got hold of the railings as she somersaulted and got into the chopper properly, making it wobble a bit due to the insane mass that custom cyborg bodies contain. The pilot soon stabilized the chopper and made its way out of the battlefield, taking Rin and Miku home where she needs immediate first aid.

As soon as the chopper went out of view, Luka stood up slowly, clutching her left where Rin had kicked her, the exoskeleton has cracked and white liquid seeped out of it. Luka did a quick scan on her body, several components had been damaged and needs to be replaced.

"Damn, she's gotten good, but I still have the upper hand." Luka pondered as she let go of her affected side and called through her codec to send someone in to retrieve her. After a few good hours has passed on, another chopper came into view and landed on the concrete clearing.

The chinook landed and the cargo doors opened, as the doors fully opened, a long blonde-haired cyborg went into view, her gold orbs scanning the place, she whistled an amazed tone as she set her sights on Luka.

"When I said that someone retrieve me, I didn't think it'd be you, Neru." Luka smirked as she looked up to her bailer.

"Well, like it or not, I was the one they sent. Congratulations though." Neru replied as she set her right hand on her hip and relaxed her posture.

"For what?"

"For really doing a number on this place, I mean...wow, just look at the damn base, it's a total wreck!"

"Yeah yeah, blame the 'AI Core' for being a combustible piece of trash just from a short circuit."

"Well...nothing we can do about that, you gonna come in or do I have to drag your sorry behind just from 1 itty bitty kick?" Neru taunted Luka.

"Well, try getting kicked by that heavy midget, or WAS a midget before."

"Woah, the time will come for that, time to haul and let's get back."

"Before that..."

"What?"

"Help me up the chopper, my body can only withstand just standing up properly, haha."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Quit whining, you've got that new custom body to boot, now shut up and help me."

"Alright, alright, just keep your trap shut, I'll abide by your orders, 'Your Highness'".

"That was totally uncalled for..."

"Not my fault you got that nickname."

As the two chatted, Neru strode over to where Luka is and put an arm around her shoulders and accompanied the pinkette over to the chopper. The doors closed and the chopper made its way out of the destroyed base as Neru fished out a detonator in her coat and pressed it. Erasing the existence of the base that was once there.

Meanwhile, on the other chopper, Miku has passed out and is now convulsing under the harnesses as her body is going into shock from massive bloodloss.

"HOW LONG UNTIL WE GET TO THE SHIP?!" Rin barked as she held Miku down, even with the harnesses, Miku was still has a bit of a kick.

"ETA in 5 minutes, we're nearly there, just hang on." The pilot calmly replied as they made their way towards the battlecruiser that's situated not far from where the base was.

"Damn, I won't let you die Miku, not like this..." Rin worriedly said as she held Miku down, it's not until a matter of minutes that the ship came into view. As the chopper decelerated , Rin knew that they're above the landing pad and decided that Miku can't wait any longer.

Rin cut the harnesses around Miku and took her, as she walked over to the edge, the pilot saw her and was shocked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WAIT TILL WE LAND! IT'S JUST GONNA TAKE A FEW MINUTES!"

"No, every second counts, I'll go ahead." Rin replied and jumped off the chopper, a good 20 feet away from the landing pad. As Rin landed, she bent her knees to absorb the shock, soon as she recovered, she ran towards the open door, gunning towards the sick bay to put Miku to safety.

As Rin maneuvered inside the ship quickly and carefully as she can, the sick bay was now in view, while screaming "OPEN THE DOORS!", the resident doctor aboard opened it, surprised by the loud shout that came down the hallway and checked out the source of the commotion.

Rin bolted towards the open door and just looked at the doctor, seriousness in her eyes.

"Dr. Yuzuki! Emergency! STAT!" Rin declared as Yukari helped Rin settle Miku onto the operating table and started medical procedures on Miku.

It was a good thing that Miku was already out cold, Dr. Yuzuki went to work on the computers to help her reconstruct Miku as the operating table Miku was at closed itself. Yukari then initiated cybernetic surgery as she hooked up life support lines on Miku's head and spinal column and started to extract them from her current cyborg body.

Dr. Yuzuki made sure to shut Miku's nervous system before the procedure started, as Miku's head and spinal column was perfectly extracted, it was put into a liquid tank that preserved her for the moment, Dr. Yuzuki then inputted codes on a wall terminal nearby the liquid tank, as the code was recognized, a human-sized canister appeared.

She maneuvered the canister on a new operating table and punched secondary codes on it. The light on the canister lit green and soon opened. A platform was raised and the good doctor then pushed the tray where a new custom body made for Miku was now placed on the operating table as she hooked the new body's systems on her computer and ran a scan on it, making sure the body and components are in working order.

"All green, that's a relief...I thought that when I rushed this it's got flaws, but, good thing there's none, yay me~~" Yukari did a little cheer to commend her supposed flawed work.

Yukari now worked with the computer to finish the surgical transfer. The custom body now opened lengthwise from the back as another machine gently picked up Miku's head and spinal column from the tank to be merged onto the new body. Carefully placing the now newly encased spinal column on the open body, the mechanical arms carefully placed the spine on the grooves along the body until it all connected including the neck as Dr. Yuzuki closed the body and placed a flexible spine cover made out of several layers of nanoweaved titanium, tempered steel and carbon fiber.

Yukari walked over again to the computer and started diagnostics as she let artificial blood run through a dialysis machine and onto Miku. Miku jolted awake, but did not bother to get up as she recognized the place.

"Ara, good morning Miku, rough day huh?" Yukari asked.

"Tell me about it...to think I almost...almost..." Miku's words trailed off, she wasn't talking with her mouth since the diagnostics was still in progress.

"We all know you could've done nothing with the previous body, and, anymore longer before Rin had dropped by, you would've been dead."

"I see, I need to thank Rin for that. Thanks, Yukari." Miku thanked Yukari for saving her.

"It's just part of the job, I know." Yukari looked at Miku and noticed her damaged left eye and touched it. "Oh my, I didn't notice that...Hang on.." Yukari went to the terminal and started to operate on Miku's left eye and took it out, but not before regulating blood flow on the eyes.

"Do you have a replacement ready?" Miku asked as the surgical arms went out of view.

"I'm afraid not Miku, you'll need to put on an eyepatch or a makeshift eyepatch first, but, I don't have one at the moment, you'll just have to make your own for the moment." Yukari stated.

"Will do Yukari." Miku replied

After a 30 minutes of diagnosis and various tests, Yukari gave Miku control of her new body. Miku slowly sat up and clenched both her hands into fists, rolling her wrists in various angles and stretched her arms out as she tucked them in and rolled her shoulders.

"No problems with the upper joints Miku?" Yukari asked as she eyed Miku carefully whose legs are now dangling off the operating table as she moved her arms.

"None at all Yukari, in fact, feels like I never switched out bodies at all." Miku replied, casually swinging her legs freely.

"Good to hear, now then, how about trying those legs now? I bet you're dying to know its real capabilities." Yukari suggested.

"Oh do I ever." Miku replied with a grin as she hopped onto the floor and stretched out. Miku did the same procedure for her legs, and as it came to a halt, Yukari approached Miku and gave her a long strip of teal colored cloth, figuring that it's best if the color matched her hair, Miku accepted and tied it around her damaged eye, completing the makeshift eyepatch as Dr. Yuzuki now went to her research terminal to contact an acquaintance of hers to make Miku's new optics.

"By the way Miku, before you go out." Yukari stopped her for a moment to get her attention.

"Yes Yukari?" Miku replied before craning her neck backwards to look at Yukari.

"Try not to lose limbs next time, even if you know that you'll lose, okay? Ufufufu~" Yukari haughtily teased Miku as the teallete pouted and retorted back. "It wasn't my fault that Luka's still that damn good after 4 years."

"What happened to her? She seems...different..." Yukari was worried.

"I don't know, but, if we know their next agenda, I'm sure that I'll win this time." Miku said as she walked out of the medical room and went into the armory.

Miku took her time in picking her new loadout, feeling everything's out of place until Rin showed up and threw a case at Miku's way, catching it, Miku stared at Rin who was now propped against the wall, urging Miku to open up the case.

Miku put the case down and unlatched the hinges, opening it, her eyes grew wide as she saw the immediate contents. It was a new pair of high frequency ninjatos that she was so accustomed with.

"Oh, those are new and really bites, be careful though, once you're in cutting mode, it really consumes power, and you can replenish energy by taking the enemies' power cells once you've cut them open and locate where the cells are." Rin warned as she looked at Miku.

"Doesn't sound too difficult since I'm always up enemies' faces. The supporting AI will determine the location I presume?" Miku asked as she twirled the blades with her fingers.

"Yep, Dr. Yuzuki just makes it run in the background, won't hinder with brain operations at all, in fact, you won't even know it's there, you'll just see a red square pop up, indicating where you should slice across to get to the cell. Not bad huh?" Rin grinned as she explained to Miku.

"Not bad, not bad, it's a really nifty background program indeed." Miku also grinned as she stopped twirling the blades and sheathed it behind her back. She still went for her usual sword placing, the two scabbards held up by 2 multiaxial joint-arms behind her waist in an 'x' shape

Seeing eyes on her, Miku quickly turned to Rin who now cradled her chin between her index and thumb.

"I've got to admit, even though we both have cyborg bodies that are custom, Dr. Yukari really paid into mind what your desired specs are like, I know that I'd really like to have my own body again but...damn, any chance I'd probably get to put you in bed, I'd go for it. Kekeke." Rin laughed perversely as Miku turned right and covered herself with her arms.

"Get outta here, pervert. You really swung the other way when you got a taste of it back then when you still had your body huh." Miku sneered at Rin, who was now giggling while scratching the back of her head.

**Chapter 2 probably will be in the works...as for the other works...updates will be in due time~  
Do drop reviews, constructive criticisms and discussions is HIGHLY motivating~**


End file.
